Es y será la reina de los mares
by Penny Dig
Summary: "-¿Cómo piensa aplacar su dolor esa mujer? Todo sobre ese hombre se desvaneció hace mucho en este mundo... ¿Cómo piensa luchar por algo tan enterrado?"
1. Chapter 1

El cuerpo de la chica se unió al suyo al rato de estar en sus brazos.

"_Podría despertar ahora_" -Pensó el chico con un minúsculo miedo, mientras andaba hacia delante y sin mirar atrás, ni tan siquiera para observar las grandiosas nubes blancas que habían escogido la forma del humo de las chimeneas.

Le echó un vistazo a la chica y recordó lo que el viejo le dijo, de que despertaría con el primer toque de agua de mar.

Aun así, la chica, sumida en sueños y lejos del presente, se acurrucó más contra su pecho y a él se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica.

Llego a la playa pero no encontró a nadie allí, seguramente todos estaban en el barco preparados y esperándolo para irse. Ahora que lo recordaba, dijo hace unas horas que iba a buscar comida y, aunque lo había conseguido, se había perdido por calles y laberintos de casas.

Solo tuvo que estirarse y subir a cubierta. Allí, cada uno a lo suyo, se encontraba su tripulación. Sanji se encontraba apoyado sobre el timón y expulsaba el humo de su última calada hacia arriba, hacia el cielo. Fue el primero en girarse y ver al capitán.

-Oye tú, donde narices... -Abrió la boca de un golpe, cayéndosele el cigarro sin pensarlo. Pero claro, quien iba a pensar que...

-¡Aaaah! -Un grito bastante femenino salió de la garganta de Ussop, que había bajado desde el nido de vigilancia, agarrándose muy fuerte al mástil mientras descendía-. Lu-Luffy... ¿Q-Que haces con esa mujer? -Medio temblando, señalaba a la chica que dormía plácidamente en los brazos del indiferente capitán.

-Es nuestra nueva camarada. -Le contesto con una amplia sonrisa, bajando la mirada a la chica que mantenía en brazos.

-¿Qué? -Chillaron los dos al unísono.

Por las escaleras apareció el espadachín bostezando:

-Eh, que demonios hacéis con tanto grito... ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Luffy, ¿estás loco? ¿Una mujer? -Le decía Ussop con la voz dura.

-No veo el problema... -Se encogio de hombros el capitan.

-¡Yo tampoco veo el problema! -La sonrisa de Sanji y sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo.

-¿Te has vuelto majara? -Le inquirió a Sanji dándole una colleja-. ¿Una mujer a bordo? -Se volvió de nuevo hacia Luffy-. ¿Has olvidado las normas? ¿La ley del mar?

-Soy pirata, así que soy libre de normas. -Le recordó el capitán a Ussop. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de los camerinos, pasando entre ellos.

Pero Ussop no se rendía fácilmente y lo persiguió por toda la cubierta del barco.

-¡Espera! –Le gritaba Ussop-. ¿No te parece bastante que tengamos a la marina detrás nuestro? ¡Si se enteran de que tenemos una mujer a bordo, vendrán a por nosotros los peces gordos sin pensárselo! Nada de tenernos vigilados, nada de tres barquitos pequeños persiguiéndonos... ¡Acorazados con jefes gordos vendrán! –Abrió los brazos abarcando un gran espacio para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

-¡Ussop! -Le grito. Estaba de espaldas a él, intentando abrir la puerta, pero se giró en cuanto nombro a grito el nombre de su camarada-. ¿La ley del mar? ¿De verdad algo tan extenso tiene ley? ¿Quién las invento? Seguro que un rumor de boca en boca absurdo. Este es nuestro barco, esta es nuestra banda y aquí mandan nuestras leyes. Y mi ley ahora mismo es que ella es nuestra camarada.

Sanji había recogido el cigarro y se lo enchufaba de nuevo. Dio una calada y exhalo el humo, mientras los miraba de lejos.

-Mujeres en barcos... -Se quedó pensativo-. He llegado a ver incluso retratos y pinturas de mujeres capitanas liderando grandes flotas. Pero ya sabes, todo eso puede ser real o no.

-Ah -Suspiro Zorro volviéndose a apoyar para dormir-. En verdad, es una buena ley... ¿Mujeres piratas? Solo traen escándalos y hacen perder el tiempo.

-¡Oye tú! -Se quejó el rubio.

-Pero si el capitán lo decide así, por mí, así será.

Luffy ha entrado en la cocina donde está el pequeño reno trabajando.

-Oye Luffy, ¿cuándo vamos a bajar de esta isla del cielo? Necesito urgentemente... -Se giró y vio la misma imagen de su capitán que sus otros camaradas habían presenciado. El reno solo se quedó petrificado.

-Oye Chopper -le llama el capitán, que pelea contra el pomo de la puerta- ¡Puedes verla? Yo voy a coger un poco de agua.

Tras un pequeño rato el pequeño medico ha dado su visto bueno a la chica, Luffy se ha adelantado con un cuenco lleno de agua de mar. Se queda parado ahí, de espaldas a los ojos de sus compañeros que miran la escena de brazos cruzados.

-Mmm...El viejo dijo que debería tocar el agua de mar para despertarla, pero no sé cómo hacerlo... ¿Se la tiro encima?

-¡Cielos, Luffy! ¡Como se la vas a echar por encima! -Se palmea la frente el peliverde.

-Dásela de beber primero. Si no surge, le pondremos un trapo húmedo en la frente -razona Ussop.

Entonces el moreno acorta los pasos entre la cama y donde él se ha quedado parado. Se inclina sobre ella y durante unos segundos, se permite inspirar su fragancia. Huele a jabón y a naranjos, de manera dulzona. Le acerca el cuenco a los labios y lo inclina poco a poco. Al principio caen hilillos de agua de entre las comisuras de sus labios. Después parece que traga y entonces comienza a toser.

Y de repente, algo invisible en el ambiente explota. Un gran círculo invisible lleno de sensaciones se expande primero por la habitación del barco y después por el mundo entero, dándole escalofríos a cientos y miles de piratas, a cientos de altos cargos y a muchas, muchas más personas.

El chico se aparta y siente como sus compañeros están más cerca ahora, observando la escena como él. Han sentido ese anillo de poder que ha explotado de repente saliendo de ella.

Ahora la chica se ha erguido y tose fuertemente. Acaba por pasarse la mano por la barbilla y luego mira a su derecha, donde varios pares de ojos la miran sin pestañear. Solo uno de ellos sonríe a lo grande.

-¡Hola! -Le saluda el chico del sombrero- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Q-que... -Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y presiona sus ojos fuertemente- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En nuestro barco.

-Idiota, tal vez pregunte por el lugar. -Le dice Ussop.

-Oh. Es verdad. En medio del mar.

-¡Eso no es un ningún lugar! -Le reprime.

-¿Estamos cerca de la isla Medalla?

Los seis se quedaron callados. La chica recorrió sus rostros y arqueó una ceja.

-¿East Azul?

-Estamos muy lejos del East Blue. Estamos en Grand Line. -Le informó el peliverde, de brazos cruzados y con una presión sobre su entrecejo.

-¿QUE? ¡Eso está muy lejos de…! –Se toca la cabeza con un gesto de dolor-. ¿Por qué me habéis llevado hasta aquí? -Preguntó furiosa.

-Ves, siempre escandalosas... -El espadachín deja terminar la frase con un bostezo a la vez que se dirige a la otra cama y se sienta en ella.

-Eh, eh... Nosotros no hemos hecho nada -Ussop levanta las manos en plan defensa. La mirada fulminante de esa mujer asustaba realmente.

-Yo te encontré en el cielo.

La expresión en la cara de la muchacha se relajó al instante y la duda volvió a ella.

-¿El cielo? ¿Qué tonterías son esas?

Chopper, de un salto, se subió a la cama y con una pequeña linterna, observó los ojos de a chica.

-Es posible que tenga algo de amnesia. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco más? Tal vez cuando vuelvas a despertar, recuerdes algo.

Parecía como si de un momento a otro fuera a apartar a Chopper de un empujón y a ponerse a gritar de nuevo, pero suspiró y asintió de manera lenta.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya lo habéis oído todos! ¡Fuera de aquí! La dama necesita descansar -Cogió al espadachín que se había quedado durmiendo de la camiseta y estiro de él.

-Pero qué...

-Después te traeré la cena, dulzura -Le sonrió el rubio antes de ponerse a discutir con el peliverde y cerrar la puerta.

Ella se quedó allí unos momentos, con la mente vacía. Había unos dolores dentro de su cabeza que iban y venían como rayos en el cielo. El cielo. Ese chico había dicho que ella estaba en el cielo. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta un pequeño espejo. Se miró en él y descubrió sus ojos, brillantes y un piel lisa y cuidada.

Por último se tocó el pelo, largo hasta la cintura, anaranjado brillante.

Entonces se acordó de una puesta de sol y de tres siluetas... y su cabeza volvió a dolerle cual relámpago.

Pasó como una semana en el barco donde todos poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose a una presencia femenina. Le adjudicaron una habitación para ella sola, a lo que el rubio, fantaseando sobre dormir todos en la habitación, protestó y se deprimió.

La chica todavía no parecía recordar y decía que cada vez que se ponía a pensar o recordar algo, le entraban fuertes dolores de cabeza. Dejaron pues de preguntarle por no someterla a más dolor y sin querer y darse cuenta, se centraron en vivir.

Convivieron normales, disfrutaron de siete días cómo nunca la habían hecho, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta, porque estaban ensimismados en el tiempo realmente feliz que pasaban.

Uno de esos siete días, le explicaron el por qué ella no debería estar en alta mar, en un barco pirata. Aunque hubo largas discusiones que se armonizaron y pasaron mejor con deliciosos platos que traía de vez en cuando el rubio cocinero, la chica lo decidió allá cuando el día moría y favorecía con su cabello.

-¡Yo me uniré a tu tripulación, da igual lo que digan! –Se puso en pie-. ¡Serás mi capitán!

El gran barco gigante se para justo frente a nosotros. Recuerdo ese barco como el primer día que lo vi y hace la misma reacción en mí que antaño. Son primero unas figuras que asoman. Parece que veo a alguien con un catalejo mirar hacia nuestra cubierta. Esa persona desaparece y entonces aparece otra que reconozco al instante: imponente, majestuoso, Shanks.

Lo veo apoyar un brazo en la pasarela de madera.

-¡Eh, Luffy! ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la isla que hay más adelante?

Mi sonrisa se borra de mi cara. Hace tiempo que no lo veo, ¿ocho meses? ¿Seis? He perdido la cuenta. Normalmente, no me encuentro con él de casualidad, nunca ha sucedido y nunca ha venido a buscarme. Es mejor que el destino nos choque. Pero ahora su feroz barco está ahí parado, y él está invitándome a una isla. ¿Habrá sucedido algo? ¿Habrá una nueva guerra?

-Luffy ...

Me giro y veo como Ussop me mira confuso al igual que yo a él. Es extraño, si, le digo con la mirada. Él frunce los labios advirtiéndome cuidado. En estos últimos días ha estado más paranoico de lo normal desde que Nami está aquí. Se cruza de brazos y yo asiento.

-Sube Para ver un padre ma.

Unos veinte minutos después hemos encallado en la playa de la pequeña isla desierta. Solo hemos cruzado unas pocas palabras, las rutinarias cuando hace mucho que no ves a alguien. Por lo demás, ha estado muy callado. Ahora le sigo por una colina hacia arriba, después gira hacia la espesura de los arboles salvajes y al fin salimos a un pequeño balcón que da de vistas al mar, donde vemos nuestros barcos.

Me fijo en un detalle: el barco de Shanks se ha alejado bastante del nuestro. Le resto importancia cuando él suspira sentándose en el suelo y abriéndose una botella de sake.

-¿Cuántos días lleváis ahí parados?

Él ha empinado la botella, pero sé que no hace falta que me vea para que sepa que me ha dejado de una pieza.

-¿Cuántos días llevas observándonos? ¿Nos has estado persiguiendo? -Me siento en el suelo, a su lado.

-No.

-Entonces... -En realidad, me doy cuenta al instante que no quiero saberlo. Quiero saber qué hace aquí y por qué este secretismo-. ¿Has venido a avisarme de algo? ¿Va a ver guerra de nuevo?

-Es posible. -Trago de nuevo. Se queda mirando el horizonte y achica sus ojos por un momento-. Dime, Luffy. ¿Por qué has cogido a la chica del cielo?

Es entonces cuando más estupefacto me quedo. ¿Cómo narices sabe eso? Suelto una exclamación que no pasa desapercibida de su humor y se ríe de mí.

-Luffy, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. ¿No conoces las reglas?

-Oh -pongo los ojos en blanco y los ruedo hacia otro lado-. ¿Por qué estáis todos tan pesados con las reglas? No...

-Hay reglas que no deben de romperse. -Me dice duro.

-¿Qué más da? Es una chica. Es más, le hice una promesa al viejo...

Shanks parece que ya no sabe tanto porque al oír esto último arruga su entrecejo y vuelve la mirada al frente.

-No sabes quién es, Luffy. No debería estar en tu barco... ni en ninguno. -Su expresión está totalmente seria. Me da miedo.

-¿Eh? -Parpadeó confuso-. ¿La conoces?

-Sí, lo suficiente para saber, Luffy... -se gira y me mira directamente a los ojos- que esa mujer debería estar muerta.

El acto de levantarme de repente le sorprende a Shanks. Ahora mismo estoy furioso. ¿Muerta? ¿Quién es él para juzgar de esa manera?

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡Es una chica normal y ...!

-Ella iba conmigo en el Oro Jackson,

Mi furia baja y desciende toda hasta mi estómago, disolviéndose y transformándose en una especie de ansia y hormigueo.

-Ella... No puede ser... es muy joven...

Shanks se levanta y me toca el hombro con la mano.

-Hazme caso, Luffy. Tenemos que matarla.

Quito su mano de mi hombro de una sacudida.

-¿Era aprendiz como tú? -La pregunta me sale fría y mantengo mi ceño fruncido.

-No. -Tras su negativa, sonríe, cerrando los ojos como recordando algo placentero-. Ella se convirtió en la hija de Gold Roger.

Al ver que sus palabras no me impresionan, se sienta de nuevo en el suelo y agarra la botella de sake.

-Tú... sabes qué pasó. -Sigue sin mirarme-. Sabes por qué estaba allí en el cielo.

-Si te sientas a mi lado y compartimos el sake, te contaré la historia.

El sueño había abandonado mis párpados. Todos mis sentidos estaban alerta y el cúmulo de sensaciones en mi vientre era un torbellino nervioso.

Me eché sobre la hierba y escuché mientras miraba las estrellas.


	2. Chapter 2

(NAMI)

Solo quiero adentrarme en el callejón y dejar la esquina de la calle. Hace como una hora comenzó el toque de queda de La Salida. Pero hace como veinte minutos que la calle está fría y silenciosa. Sé que hay alguien observándonos y yo rezo para que algún rico o borracho salga de alguna tasca e invite a una de ellas a lo profundo del bosque o cualquier otra lugar.

Y eso sucede.

Rikki, la rubia de grandes pechos es invitada por un hombre de traje muy cuidado y llamativo. Entonces veo una sombra salir del callejón y aventurarse tras la pareja.

Y es cuando yo me derrumbo.

Me derrumbo en el oscuro callejón porque esa esquina le está haciendo daño a mi alma. Es como un pequeño golpe que golpea cada noche en mi cuerpo... resiste durante un tiempo, pero después caeré y caeré.

He intentado ya dejar de existir, pero solo seré capaz cuando ya mi alma este del todo rota y yo no sepa de cordura y solo la locura susurre en mi oido.

Me recojo las piernas y escondo la cabeza entre ellas. Quiero ser tan pequeña que nadie sepa de mi existencia.

Hoy siento algo distinto a otros días. Siento un fuego en mi pecho que me inquieta y me hace estar alerta. Pero no sé qué podría ser, pues la jornada casi ha acabado.

Oigo unos pasos, unos tacones. Erya ya está aquí para decirme que por hoy basta.

-Oh, menos mal que estás aquí. -La luz de algunos farolillos solo le cubren la mitad del cuerpo, por lo que no puedo ver su sonrisa entera-. Hay un buen cliente esperando por un servicio... así que venga, levantate y vamos, está esperando a pie de bosque.

El fuego del interior se expande y ahora sube por mi garganta. Puedo vomitar en cualquier momento. De repente, siento la piel erizada y mucho frío.

-Anima esa cara. Enseña esos dientes tan preciosos que tienes.

-A nadie le interesa mi sonrisa -le respondo ante su estúpido cumplido.

-Pero si mientras tanto sonries, se les olvida que eres una puta.

Escupe las últimas palabras y su sonrisa cae en pedazos para mostrar su verdadera mueca de desprecio.

Llegamos al principio del bosque y allí hay un hombre parado, esperando. Es corpulento, pero a medida que avanzo me doy cuenta de que su barriga es más grande que su cabeza. Solo lleva un chaleco de cuero y el pecho peludo al descubierto. Por un momento, juro divisar que la barba y el pelo del pecho se juntan. Nos paramos a solo unos cincos pasos de él y ya noto el olor del alcohol, como un aura que le rodea. Me fijo en su boca, que está sucia; puede que de comida o de alcohol.

-Bien. Una pelirroja. -Su risa me asusta porque es atronadora y grave. Creo que despertará a medio bosque-. Vamos a ver como es entre las piernas.

Al ver que no me acerco, en dos grandes zancadas se presenta ante mi y me coge del cuello, levantándome centímetros del suelo. Lleva las uñas negras y su olor corporal es nauseabundo. Comienzo a patalear y por un momento me deshago de su agarre, caigo al suelo e intento estirarme hasta Erya, pero esta me mira con asco y le da una patada a mi brazo que intenta alcanzarla.

-¡No nos dejes en rídiculo! -No hace falta que levante la voz, su tono es tan frío que te deja embrujado-. Solo por esta estúpida pataleta tendrás un castigo al volver.

Castigo. Eso significa tres días sin comer y doble jornada. Y jornada de última hora, donde tipos de peor calaña que este merodean por las calles.

-¡No! ¡Erya, por favor!

Vuelve a cogerme del cuello y ess así como me lleva bosque adentro, casi axfisiándome. Yo miro hacía atrás una sola vez. Tal vez mis ojos supliquen alguna piedad porque Erya sonrie con malicia.

Cuando ve que he dejado de debatirme, me baja y me agarra fuertemente del brazo. Andamos durante bastante tiempo, parece que quiere mucha intimidad. Al final llegamos hasta la parte de la colina. Si subes un poco más se ve el pueblo. Pero él se ha parado en un árbol grande, me ha empujado a sus pies y ahora, viéndolo desde tan bajo, da incluso más miedo, con esa sonrisa ancha y podrida.

-Venga, vamos, quítate la camiseta, no tengo toda la noche.

Desde que deje de ver la silueta de Erya he comenzado a llorar silenciosamente. Tengo las mejillas frías y empapadas de lágrimas. Desde abajo, puedo ver algo que no he visto antes: tiene un cuchillo.

Comienzo a temblar cuando llevo mis manos a mi fina camiseta y comienzo a desprenderme de ella.

Me cuesta, pero al final, lo consigo.

Dejo mi pecho al desnudo. Dejo que él se deleite con mi cuerpo medio desnudo y asustado.

Antes de lanzarse sobre mi, se relame los labios y dice algo que no oigo, porque estoy demasiado asustada para oírlo.

Me tumba en el suelo, siento la hierba fresca en alguna lugares y en otros clavarseme. Ha enterrado su cabeza en mi cuello y mientras con su mano soba mis pechos de manera brutal. Giro la cabeza hasta dar con el suelo para poder respirar aire fresco, pero la sudoración de este hombre mata cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

-No seas tan vergonzosa, mujer, puedes ir explorando por ahí abajo.

Coge mi mano y la mete entre su entrepierna. Yo mantengo el puño cerrado al igual que los ojos.

No, no, no...

Entonces, en ese momento, creo que lo que ha rozado mi pierna es un milagro. El cuchillo ha hecho contacto frío con mi muslo. Si lo sigo pensando, sé que no lo haré, asi que rápidamente me hago con el cuchillo y antes incluso de que él se de cuenta, le asesto varias puñaladas, aunque creo que la primera lo mata al instante.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no respira, lo aparto de encima mio. Lo derribo y lo hago voltear y cae en el suelo boca arriba, los temblores sucumben todo mi cuerpo. Está ahí, de boca abierta, tapando un baño de sangre que cada vez se extiende más. Y está muerto. Y yo lo he matado.

Aunque el pánico se ha instalado en mi cuerpo, pienso. Y lo que acude a mi mente es que es posible que alguien venga a observarnos por si hay algún problema. Y lo hay.

Empiezo a correr colina abajo, todo lo que puedo, apartando deprisa las ramas de los arboles y esquivando a estos, dirección a la playa.

Cuando llego allí y mis pies tocan el agua, me detengo. Sé que soy mujer muerta: entre en el agua o no. Si entro en el agua, el único dolor que sentiré será el de mis pulmones quemarse al obligarme dejar de respirar. Si me quedo en la playa, pronto me encontraran y sufriré hasta morir.

Creo que es mejor que mis pulmones ardan.

Me pongo firme. Miro la lejanía del mar, pero tan pronto como comienzo a andar, comienzo a llorar y la bonita visión del mar arropado por el manto del cielo con sus estrellas se enborrona. Sigo andando, el agua comienza a cubrirme por las pantorillas, cuando tropiezo con algo y caigo de bruces al agua.

Me recompongo sentada, apoyando mis manos más atrás e intento ver qué es lo que me ha hecho tropezar, pero por más que miro sobre la ondulada agua, no veo nada. Aunque juro en ese momento que sentí con una mano me agarraba el tobillo, desecho la idea de mi cabeza cuando solo veo agua y pienso que habré tropezado con la arena o cualquier otra cosa.

Es entonces cuando miro de nuevo al frente y veo una pequeña barca ocupada por una silueta tan negra como la lejanía que separa el mar y el cielo. La barca está muy cerca de mí, tanto, que no sé cómo ha podido llegar hasta ahí sin que la viera antes o la hubiera oído.

A pesar de parecer una barca peligrosa, mi subconsciente se queda quieto, paralizado al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Las pequeñas olas chocan contra mis piernas, dejando que diminutas gotitas estallen contra mi piel fría y luego corran de nuevo hacía su madre, el mar.

La barca ha llegado hasta mi y la silueta parece la de alguien vestido con una gran capa de capucha ancha, escondiendo esta la cabeza de algo o alguien.

-No sabía que tan pronto iba a encontrar una presa.-Dice una voz en eco, como hablando desde unas grandes profundidades.

Al tacto de esa voz, mi cuerpo reacciona y comienzo a correr de vuelta a la playa. Me cuesta más, pues he andando bastante adentro y el choque de mis piernas contra el agua dificultad mi velocidad. El miedo ha explotado en mí de repente, ha estallado en mi estómago y todo mi cuerpo está en tensión.

Vuelvo la cabeza atrás, solo una vez, y sabiendo que es un error. Allí ya no hay nadie. La silueta está delante mío. Me ha parado de un empujón alargando su mano. Ya estaba llegando a la orilla, pero aún así al caer, caigo en agua mojándome entera.

Ahora que me ha empujado, sé que es una persona, pero aún no consigo verle rostro alguno. Solo veo cómo levanta un brazo de su costado, lo alarga y cierra el puño. Es como si se hubiera llevado consigo el aire de todo el lugar: no puedo respirar. Por más que intento aspirar y aspirar no consigo nada. Comienzo a toser y a intentar encontrar aire de alguna manera, mediante mi boca, mediante mi nariz, pero nada. Mis pulmones parecen gritar angustiados o tal vez la falta de oxigeno está comenzando a obrar dentro de mí. Aún luchando, caigo desmayada, pero sigo oyendo a mi alrededor.

Si lo unico que oía antes era un fuerte rumor de olas ahora solo es un susurro. Siento muy debilmente cómo alguien coge mi cuerpo y parece ser arrastrado, pues dejo de sentir el agua y empiezo a notar la fría arena.

El aire vuelve de nuevo y poco a poco siento el despertar de mi cuerpo. Abro mis ojos de manera desalentadora y veo muy flácidamente la cara de un hombre escondida entre las sombras. Veo el pequeño brillo de una sonrisa y luego la voz distante de nuevo, preguntándome esta vez si la oigo solo en mi mente o es así de lejana.

-Si no hiciera una eternidad que estoy acostumbrado a la soledad, me divertiría contigo, pequeña. Pero mi interés ahora es otro. -Me agarra del cuello, apretando hacia abajo, tal vez para que no me mueva-. Han sido largos meses de experimento. Y encontrarte aquí sola ha sido tal vez una señal de que todo irá bien.

Ha levantado su mano y algo que sujeta brilla recogiendo la débil luz de la luna menguante.

-Puede que te duele un poco.

Y justo cuando alza el objeto, me doy cuenta de que es una jeringuilla que baja y estalla contra mi cuello. Al penetrar la aguja, el liquido estalla dentro de mi. Un chillido nace de mi boca y es tan potente que seguro la isla entera lo ha oído. Si es así, no tardaran en venir. Mi cuerpo comienza a tener convulsiones y a tener unos dolores terribles. No hago más que gritar y gritar. Mis ojos están abiertos de en par en par y puedo ver cómo esa persona está de pie mirando desde las divinas alturas, pues ojala pudiera levantarme y abofetearle, pero mi cuerpo pesa tanto como una gran montaña.

Puedo llevarme las manos a la cabeza y luchar con él dolor mediante mi voz que una y otra vez grita en mitad de esta defasta noche.

Justo cuando creo que el dolor ya no puede llegar a más, lo hace, culmina mi ser y siento como poco a poco cada sentido va desfalleciendo, cada miembro de mi cuerpo cae derrotado. Cada partícular de mi ser muere, mi sistema se apaga, mi mente se deja llevar... arrastrar al descanso eterno.

MI cabeza cae ladeada a un lado y lo último que siente es el sonido del revoltoso mar y esa voz lejana:

-Resultado del primer conejillo: muerte. -Chasquea se lengua-. ¡Maldita sea!

-¿MUERTA? -Es imposible creer las palabras de Shanks. Si murió, ¿quién está en mi barco?-. Pe-pero...

-No pudo enterrarla por allí, en una isla desconocida donde no sabía qué sucedería. -Shanks muestra una sonrisa forzada-. Era listo. Había puesto sus manos encima, podían pillarlo. Tal vez la suerte fue que el mar estuviera agitado y que por eso no la tirara al agua, podía tener la mala suerte de que la marea la devolviera a la playa. La dejó en la barca y la dejó a la deriba. Roger la vio desde lejos y la recogió. -Ahora se ríe con ganas, claramente recordando algo-. Me acuerdo de la impresión que causó.

Mi cuerpo no respondía. Ni tan siquiera podía sentir mi piel. Mover un solo dedo era un gran trabajo. Aún así, oía. Oía cómo el mar me cantaba. No estaba loca. Oía su canto aterciopelado, la brisa hacía de sus manos, que me acariciaban y apartaba el pelo de mi cara. No sabía si lo que veía era de verdad o no era lo que había ante mí, pues mis ojos permanecieron cerrados durante todo el rato.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el mar calló de repente, como asustado por algo. Quizá por una orden de alguien supremo. Comencé pues a oír voces, alejadas, poco nítidas en mi oído. ¿Era tal vez Eyra y alguna de las Sombras que me había encontrado en la playa? ¿Y si estaba muerta y esto era la muerte?

Pues entonces... era horrible.

-¡Capitán!

Se encendió en mí una pequeña llama. El calor de esas palabras recorrió todo mi cuerpo, abrió mis sentidos. Y comencé a esuchar más, más...

-¡Una mujer!

-¿Se ha vuelto loco?

-¡Buena está al menos!

Un estallido de risas.

Noto una piel rozar contra la mia. ¡Mi piel! ¡Siento que estoy aquí! ¡En mí! ¿Pero dónde estoy?

-¡Vamos, volved a vuestra tareas! ¡Vamos!

-Rayleigh, ve a mi camarote y coge el baúl lacado. Traélo a la enfermería.

Esa voz... que segura parecía. Tenía un matiz dirigente, un algo que solo hacía prestarle atención.

-Sí, mi capitán.

-Recuerdo como Roger la mantenía en sus brazos. Le colgaban las extremidades como muertas, pero no era eso lo que parecía que ya no estuviera en este mundo. Su tez estaba blanca y todas las venas de su cuerpo se marcaban lúcidas, negras. Estaba llena de moratones y tenía el cuello amoratado. Todos estábamos ensimismados en la imagen. Pasó entre nosotros con ella en brazos, callado y decidido. ¿Sabes por qué nadie le récordó la norma?

Nos miramos mutuamente y veo como sonríe antes de darle un trago a la botella que ya debe de andar medio vacía.

-No porque fuera nuestro capitán, ni que fuera el Rey de todos nosotros... simplemente porque su mirada era demasiado grande y ella demasiado frágil.


	3. Chapter 3

Hemos abandonado la isla y vamos en el bote camino a nuestros barcos. Sé que Shanks quiere decirme algo pero no parece encontrar tal vez las palabras o el momento adecuado.

Por fin se decide y deja de remar.

-Sé que no vas a dar tu brazo a torcer, pero al menos podrías hacerme un favor. -No me da tiempo a darle una respuesta porque él toma la mueca de confusión de mi rostro como una-. Llévala a un lugar seguro. No te pido que la dejes abandonada en la primera isla que encuentres agradable. -Shanks suspira como agotado y lleva su mirada hacia mi barco-. La quiero mucho, Luffy. No sabes la de tiempo que muchos de nosotros la estuvimos buscando. -Ahora vuelve su mirada a mi-. Si tú y yo nos conocimos fue gracias a ella. Andábamos buscando pistas de dónde pudo esconderla. Hasta que llegó el día en que al fin nos resignamos y nos dimos por vencidos. Su final tenía dos historias: unos decían que Roger la quería demasiado como para dejarla viva y que por eso la mató. Otros decían que la escondió para que algún día saliera al mar y continuara con la aventura que él dejó a medias. -Agacha el rostro y busca la botella. La desentapona en puro silencio y suspira resignado-. Yo nunca hice caso a aquellos que decían que estaba muerta. Busqué y busqué por todos lados... y al final, un día me derrumbe y lloré. -Esas palabras de Shanks me hacen estremecer. Lo observo. Su apariencia, la de un hombre fuerte, decidido, peligroso... y para nada esperas que él te diga que ha llorado-. Lloré porque tener a esa chica en la tripulación nos hizo sentirnos los mejores piratas y los más libres. ¡Estábamos felices! ¡Rompíamos las normas! Ella fue una maldita estrella que cayó del cielo... pero acabó apagándose, como todas.

Cuando Shanks y su tripulación se alejan, los veo recortados por el sol del amanecer, con los brazos alzados y despidiéndose.

-Tardaremos mucho en verlos -Dice Ussop a mi lado, que parece contento tras haber visto a su padre.

-Si -Suspiro.

Se oye una de las puertas abrirse y cerrarse y detrás nuestro aparece Sanji, fumando y con una mano en el bolsillo.

-¿Se han levantado ya todos? -pregunto, alzando los brazos y poniéndolos tras mi cabeza.

-Chopper ha ido a mirar a Nami. El otro está aún roncando.

-Bien. -Vuelvo al frente la mirada-. Vamos a poner rumbo a mi isla.

-¿Qué? -Exclama Ussop en alto-. ¿Por qué vamos hacía allí? Es... ¡es tomar un cambio brusco! -Se altera Ussop.

Sanji parece más calmado y le da fuego a su cigarro.

-Voy a dejar a Nami con Dadan.

-¿Qué? -Es ahora Sanji quien se ha puesto nervioso.

-Menos mal que Shanks te ha hecho reflexionar. -Se calma Ussop a oír el motivo.

-¡Maldito Shanks! ¿Dónde ha quedado lo de nuestro barco, nuestras normas? -Llora ahora el rubio agarrando mi camiseta.

-¡Eh! -Me deshago de la mano de Sanji-. No. -Niego con la cabeza y me giro hacía ellos dos. El barco de Shanks se ha perdido entre el horizonte y se podría decir con naturalidad que nunca ha estado ahí-. En verdad Shanks...

Les cuento todo lo que Shanks me ha dicho y recuerdo. Al acabar, Ussop está de espaldas a nosotros, parece que claramente no quiere seguir oyendo. Sanji fuma apoyado en la madera.

-He oido mucho sobre esas islas. Son varios clanes, aunque puede que haya uno que los gobierne a todos.

-Yo oí que solo están en conjuntos de islas o islas en las que son de gran paso de piratas.

-Pues espero que no nos crucemos en ninguna -Manifiesto, con mi más ardiente voz.

Ese día fue esencialmente tranquilo. Era como si solo existiéramos nosotros en ese mar. Cada uno anda

ba a lo suyo, eran días de relax y soledad. Solo queríamos descansar la mente y el cuerpo tras la última batalla que nos había llevado más de dos días. Comprendía que a cada paso que diéramos en ese mar, las cosas serían más complicadas. Intentaba no pensar en ello, porque le daría demasiadas vueltas y acabaría entrando el miedo por algún rasquicio. Solo intentaba disfrutar y hacerme cada día más fuerte. Estaba echado sobre la cabeza de Merry, con los brazos tras la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. De repente los abrí: ahí había algo que quería ver.

Había algo que quería comprobar por mi mismo.

Nami está sentada en el centro, jugando con Ussop y Sanji. Chopper está un poco más apartado y de vez en cuando echa miradas hacia los tres. Más cerca de mi, duerme Zorro en estado profundo.

No veo nada raro. No veo inquietud, tensión o una estructurada rota.

No sé por qué piensan allá fuera que las mujeres piratas son un delito o una ardiente locura.

Yo me siento feliz así.

El día ha pasado normal y ahora todos nos estamos quedando durmiendo muy poco a poco. Le hemos dejado un camarote vacío a Nami para que organice allí sus cosas y ya no tenga que estar metida en la enfermería de Chopper.

Aún no le he dicho qué pienso hacer. justo estoy pensándolo cuando Chopper me agarra de la camiseta y me tira de la cama para abajo.

-¡Eh que...!

Pero el pequeño reno me tapa la boca con sus patitas y me indica silencio con una mueca desorbitada.

Me arrastra fuera al pasillo y entonces me suelta.

-¡Qué haces!

-Tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

Me lleva hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Nami y justo cuando va a abrirla, le detengo.

-¿Para qué vas a entrar ahí? -Pongo la mano en la puerta y suspiro-. ¿Sanji te ha convertido en un reno pervertido? No me interesa...

-¡Chss! -Me chista. Yo callo y le miro enfurruñado-. Hay algo que debes de ver. -Dice en un débil susurro.

Abre la puerta muy despacio y entra de puntillas; yo le imito. Nami está recostada de espaldas a nosotros y por su respiración se podría decir que duerme tranquilamente.

Yo no sé que pretende hacer Chopper. Él vivía con aquella abuela curandera... ¿tal vez de repente sienta curiosidad por un cuerpo joven?

Intento decirle que no está bien lo que va a hacer cuando destapa un poco la sabana que le cubre la espalda a Nami, dejando esta al descubierto.

De repente, a mi alrededor no hay más mundo. Me quedo petrificado mirando esas enormes y sonrosadas cicatrices que crecen a lo largo de su espalda. Son tantas que llega un momento en el que se encuentran y forman pequeños hoyuelos.

Ahora no sé si podré dormir durante toda a noche.

Hace como dos horas que todos nos hemos levantado y desayunado juntos. La alegría de todos se esparce en el ambiente y retumba sobre mi carácter, que dejo enmascarado; la preocupación me atraviesa la garganta. Pero intento aparentarlo lo menos posible y disfrutar con mis camaradas de nuestras comidas.

Ahora estoy aquí sentado. Sentado. No puedo recostarme y ver las nubes, pues los pensamientos de qué debería hacer me dejan atolondrado con la mirada pérdida en el mar.

De todo ello me saca un grito. Es Nami. Antes de que me de cuenta, se ha iniciado un alboroto y la puerta de la cocina se ha abierto de un golpe.

(NAMI)

Chopper ha sido tan amable de traerme el periódico. Ha dicho que tal vez así recuerde algo de mi pasado. Me estoy vistiendo cuando hecho una ojeada a la portada del periódico y una mirada me dice algo. Termino de ponerme los pantalones y cojo el periódico. Hay un titular en negro que resalta por encima de otros, junto con una imagen. Miro esa imagen. Miro ese rostro y esos ojos y entonces el cuerpo comienza a darme calambres.

El periódico se cae de mis manos y me sujeto la cabeza con las dos manos porque los calambres han subido hasta allí y me martillean el cerebro cual topo de feria. Las imágenes van entrando en fogonazos dolorosos, las promesas se cuelan en mis oídos y hacen que explote y chille.

De rodillas en el suelo, quito las manos de mis oídos. Me quedo mirando el suelo, allí donde el periódico ha caído.

Su rostro, su mirada ausente y su sonrisa ya no yacen en este mundo...

Siento la descarga en mi que me levanta y me pone a correr por el barco. Recorro el pasillo rápidamente y cruzo la cocina de dos zancadas. Creo que he oído algo, tal vez mi nombre, pero no me interesa. Solo quiero escapar de aquí.

Al salir a cubierta veo que el capitán está sentado en su peculiar asiento y que se gira alentado por el ruido. Pero ni siquiera le da tiempo a decir mi nombre, porque voy hacía él, saltó y me tiro al agua.

Por un momento, todo mi cuerpo se adormece. Mis músculos dejan de responder y los ojos se me achican. Pero pronto puedo recuperar mi fuerza, porque alguien me ha tragado y ahora me hallo en su boca húmeda.

Tosó y escupo algo de agua. Cuando la sangre vuelve a circular en mí, antes de volver a pensar en aquellos ojos del periódico, recuerdo como he visto que antes de que el dragón me tragara, alguien se ha tirado al agua.

Que recuerdos le traía aquella boca húmeda y (cavernosa). Se hizo pequeñita, encogiéndose y abrazando sus piernas. Escondió la cabeza entre ellas y dejo que el rumor del mar, adormecido y lejano, la tranquilizara.

"Tal vez todo sea un error. Tal vez esté refugiado en algún lugar... mi capitán... mi capitán... tal vez..."


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Padre! Hoy hace un buen día, ¿verdad?  
>El pirata utilizó su mano de visera y miró la lejanía (errante) del mar. No pensó que recibiría un gruñido por respuesta de su padre.<br>-Si nuestras almas están inquietas, da igual lo bello que sea el día haya fuera.  
>El hombre se gira, aún con las manos en los costados y mira perplejo a su capitán. Tiene la mirada levantada hacia el cielo, pero a los segundos cierra los ojos y los baja hacía el pirata. O eso cree él. En realidad, mira más hacia allá.<br>-Aparte, hijo. Hace mucho que no veo a esta mujer.  
>El pirata deja caer las manos a sus costados y abre la boca para replicar tal locura, pero sus años como pirata le han enseñado mucho. Y aunque está camino de hacerse oír por el mar y tener su propio cartel, ha sabido desarrollar los principales elementos que todo pirata adquiere muy poco a poco con los años: astucia, oído e intuición.<br>Oye detrás suyo un cesante golpeteo de gotas en la madera. Alguien está ahí, alguien que respira fuertemente. Se gira lentamente, con la cabeza alzada esperando ver un enemigo gigante, pero solo ve a una mujer cabizbaja y mojada hasta el alma que suspira fuertemente.  
>-Pa... padre...<br>La voz no le sale y rápidamente se gira hacía su capitán, que se mantiene tranquilo. Este comienza, para su sorpresa, a reír estrepitosamente. El pirata se queda a cuadros.  
>-Hijo, ve a otras tareas. Tengo recuerdos que compartir con esta mujer.<br>El hombre se retira medio dudando.  
>Shiroge mira a la chica y le parece que el tiempo ha volado hacia atrás, a cuando la vio por primera vez: asustada, mojada y perdida.<p>

(NAMI)

Cuando ese pesado se ha ido de mi vista, levanto la cabeza y miro a Shiroge. Está sentado como en una especie de trono. Su pecho desnudo está lleno de vías y finos tubos que llevan hasta goteras de suero y medicina. Su imagen, respecto a la que yo mantengo en mi mente, es deprobable. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué mi pelo está tan largo y Shiroge tan viejo?  
>-Cuando tiempo sin verte, hija mía.<br>Su voz ronca y gastada hace que rompa a llorar; no lo aguanto más.  
>En mi cabeza el titular de "Se cumplen veinte años de la muerte del que se proclamó Rey de los piratas." retumba fuertemente, doliendo más que ninguna otra cosa.<br>Me llevo una mano a la cara para sostener mi rostro y medio esconderlo. Pero enseguida encuentro el valor y alzo de nuevo mi mirada, hacia él, que sigue mirándome (impune).  
>-¿Dónde está? -Le sostengo la mirada duramente, a pesar de que, si todo es cierto, me enfrentaría con él allí mismo.<br>Su única respuesta es un gruñido que pone mis nervios a fuego. Un calor que añoraba recorre mi cuerpo, incluso ya no siento el frío del agua.  
>Ese calor me da un impulso que me lanza a correr hasta él, saltar hasta su pecho y comenzar a golpearle.<br>-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde?!  
>-Lo sabes muy bien, pequeña guerrillera.<br>"No, no, no, no. ¿Por qué me ha llamado así? Ahora que la furia se había hecho con mi cuerpo y había borrado mis lágrimas..."  
>Dejo de golpearle el pecho, mis puños se han quedado pegados a su cuerpo y ahora resbalan a la vez que de nuevo lágrimas por mi rostro.<br>-Por qué... -Sollozo-. ¿Por qué lo hizo?  
>-Él tuvo unas razones para cada uno. -Me dice. Eso me sabe a poco, a nada, a mentira.<br>Nos miramos y dejo que mire mi emborronada mirada de lágrimas.  
>-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin él? -Apenas mi voz es un susurro, pero sé que él lo ha oído.<br>-Seguir viviendo como él quería que hicieras.  
>-¿Ese maldito quería esta vida para mí? -Le grito-. ¿Engañarme? ¿Dejarme tirada? -Los ojos de Shiroge se achican, escrutando-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? -Estoy apretando tanto mi puños que dentro de poco mis uñas se clavaran en la piel y me harán sangrar.<br>Quiero que vea el odio y la ira centellear en mis ojos y que oiga la furia de mi voz.  
>-Veinte años. -Intento no mostrarme sorprendida. Sé que Roger tenía miles de habilidades, de secretos, de trucos... Por eso no debería sentirme sorprendida al ver que parece que fue ayer cuando me mareé y me desmaye. Lo único que delata este secreto es mi largo cabello-. Sabes que siempre debes de obedecer a tu capitán, hija mia.<br>Furiosa, lo miro y aprieto mis puño.  
>-Lo único que ha hecho mi capitán ha sido condenar millones de almas. ¡He notado la sangre en el mar! ¡He oído entre los senos del océano miles de lamentos! ¿Qué es lo que hizo ese bastardo? -Le grito de nuevo-. ¿Por qué si me encontró en el mar y me acogió, salvando con ello mi vida, me ha dejado sola?<br>Ahora un gruñido grutal sale de la garganta de Shiroge y veo como su mano ejerce una fuerte presión en el mango de su hacha.  
>-¡No lo odies porque te dejó abandonada! ¡Ríe porque te dio la vida! -me grita ahora él. Parece que le he hecho llegar a sus límites, pero eso quiero, que se enfade y suelte todo por esa boca.<br>-¡Y qué vida es esta sin él! -Le respondo.  
>-¡La vida que él quería para ti! ¡Se sacrificó por ti! -Se levanta de su trono y todo a nuestro alrededor retumba. Oigo como cientos de pasos se acercan corriendo y se quedan al margen de nuestro entorno-. ¡Sacrifico a su familia, a sus amigos, a sus camaradas...! ¡Todo por dejar, que tú niña, vivieras algún día para hacer su sueño realidad!<br>La verdad me da una bofetada que deja al contacto en mi piel un frío y una rigidez (pasmosa). Me he caído hacía atrás y ahora estoy en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba cuán alto e imponente es. Otra vez una similitud a cuando nos conocimos. Cuando lo vi tan gigante y majestuoso y el miedo me hizo caer hacía atrás.  
>-Él... no... No... -El aire parece que deja de entrar en mí. Mi pecho se escandaliza, subiendo y bajando rápidamente intentando encontrar aire, pero...-. No, no, no... -Pongo las manos en la madera, intentando estabilizarme, pero de repente me encuentro mareada.<br>-Nami.  
>El solo sonido de mi nombre hace que mi mente reaccione y que me estabilice un poco. Me giro y le miro.<br>-Le hiciste una promesa. -Me dice (rudo)  
>Ante esa afirmación, me encuentro perdida.<br>-Yo... ¿una promesa? -Mi voz deja mostrar claramente mi duda. Ahora mi cuerpo se mantiene en alerta.  
>Sus ojos me observan achicados. Se queda pensativo ante mi.<br>-Él me dijo que te hizo una promesa. -Sus tono de voz parece dudar también.  
>-Yo... -Me recompongo y me quedo sentada en el suelo, mirando al suelo-. Hay... hay cosas de las que no me acuerdo... No me acuerdo de los últimos días... -Levanto el rostro y le miro-. Lo único que recuerdo más cercano es un mareo, las caras de Roger, (Rayleigh) y Shanks y caer. Supongo que me desmayé... ya no recuerdo más.<br>-Él me contó que hicisteis una promesa. Prometiste realzar su aventura.  
>-¿Realzar su aventura? Eso es una tontería... lo que es pasado, pasado está.<br>Shiroge parece sorprendido ya que alza las cejas y su expresión es desconcertada. Me levanto decidida.  
>-Haré algo mucho mejor que cumplir su promesa.<br>-¿Si? ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?  
>M media sonrisa le pilla desprevenido. Seguro que mi imagen ahora daría miedo: rociada de lágrimas, con la mirada encendida y una media sonrisa explosiva.<br>-No te lo diré. Descúbrelo por ti mismo en los próximos periódicos.  
>Y con las mismas, antes de que me pille, salgo corriendo y me zambullo de nuevo en el mar.<p>

-¿Qué crees que puede hacer?  
>-Marco -Gruñe Shiroge, mirándolo de reojo.<br>-¿Cómo piensa aplacar su dolor esa mujer? Todo sobre ese hombre se desvaneció hace mucho en este mundo... ¿Cómo piensa luchar por algo tan enterrado?  
>-Esa mujer puede acabar con una maldita isla de un solo silbido.<br>Marco gira el rostro y mira a su capitán, confundido.  
>-Es la única persona que conozco que lleva dos frutas diabólicas en su interior.<p> 


End file.
